


Ghosts of a Dream

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Haikyuu Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, I'll just... tag as the story progresses., M/M, Mass Murder, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi gets piercings, okay.., shit i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: “I’m going to defeat you,” He cried out. “And stay on the court longest!”Yes, that was his promise, his dream. To go to Karasuno highschool, to become the ace just as the little giant had done, and to defeat Kageyama and prove that he was more than just an inexperienced, short, naive and childish little boy with dreams too wild to ever come true.Well, it was almost his dream.“Last night, a mass murder had occured at Karasuno Highshcool. Several people had been injured and twelve people were found dead, including all of the volleyball club and their manager…”Aka: I'm doing the thing and making a Ghost au because no one will stop me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ghosts of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly just a retelling of the actual first episode so I'm sorry if it's a little boring.

Hinata Shoyo was at the end of his elementary school days when he saw The Little Giant play. He had been on his way to school when he biked passed an electronics store. The cheers on the small screen sitting at the window had caught his attention and he watched as a tiny number 10 had leaped into the air and slammed the volleyball into the opposing team's court, the crowd going wild as he had won a point. The announcer was commenting about "Karasuno's Little Giant" and how amazing he was for his size and many other praises. Ever since then, he's had a dream: Go to Karasuno high school and become the Ace just like the Little Giant. 

For four years since that very day, he had been working his ass off, practicing any skill he could use in Volleyball. It started out with him playing by himself as all of his friends had turned him down and he was unable to get a volleyball club started at his school. Eventually, he decided to talk to local teams from around his neighborhood and ask them if he could practice with them until playing against them became easy. Even so, he wasn't satisfied, and he moved on to asking high school teams to teach him all they could. At first, they were confused as to why an elementary schooler wanted to play volleyball so badly but with some yelling about how he was some middle school and a bit of ranting about how it was always his dream to play, they trained him, teaching him all the tricks that he didn't know and wanted to learn until eventually, he became a player good enough to win against tall and incredibly skilled high schoolers. 

Soon, he decided to gather his friends and form together a small volleyball team. It was small, only able to fill the court once, and all of them but Hinata knew absolutely nothing about the game, but Shoyo didn't care. He came here to win and if he had to carry the team on his back to do it then so be it. 

That's when he met him. The King of the Court. 

They were at the entrance of the court, watching all the other players from various middle schools warm up and practice before their games when the Kitagawa Daiichi team had walked past them. The other players, though intimidating, couldn't make Shoyo shake in his spot more than the last player standing in the very back. As soon as he passed him, he thought that he saw royal robes flutter through the air as the boy walked. However, when he blinked, the robes were gone and all he saw was a normal 14 year old boy, hardly noticeable from a distance compared to the rest of his team. Even so, the aura that the boy radiated was enough to make him sick to his stomach and run to the bathroom. 

Well, he tried to, but instead he found himself getting into an argument with some kids from the Kitagawa team who were filling water bottles for the players. They had been talking big about themselves, all high and mighty as if they were the greatest players in the world. More importantly, they kept making fun of his school and team, saying things like “They’re the size of grade schoolers,” and “They don’t even have a libero.” Of course, Hinata couldn’t help but try and quell their confidence, if not to weaken them then definitely to boost his own ego. Even just verbally, they were destroying him, though, making his stomach feel worse than he already did.

“Hey, second years!”

Hinata jumped at the voice and turned to see who it was. Before him, a tall, black haired boy with a king’s cape draped around his shoulders and a royal crown resting on his head. However, when he blinked, the crown and cape were gone, leaving only the boy dressed in a blue and white volleyball uniform.

“The official warmup is starting.” He angrily informed the three. “Get moving.”

The three boys panicked and picked up their pace, quickly filling the rest of the water bottles, still chatting yet less relaxed as Kageyama, the tall boy with the crown, made his way back into the gym. It was clear that Shoyo wasn’t the only one who saw the king as a threat.

“Get moving! We need two more drinks!”

“We’ll never drink all those anyway. Look at who we’re up against.”

The three of them were laughing at him.  _ Again. _ Why the hell can’t they just quit it?

The king paused in the middle of the hallway, Hinata feeling the radiating annoyance hit him like the sun in the middle of July. 

“Hey, you guys.” The trio promptly stopped their teasing. “You aren’t even warming the bench yet. Do you think you’re tough enough to disrespect our opponent?” The king turned his head and stared at the three boys with eyes that sharp enough to pierce your soul. “Don’t act like you own our school name.”

“S-Sorry!” one of the boys said as they scrambled to close the waters and ran into the gym, Kageyama staring them down the whole time.

_ ‘Scary…’ _

“Ah! Y-you caught me just as I was about to tell them off myself!” Hinata bluffed, hoping to make himself look less pathetic. All that seemed to do though was make the black haired player ticked as he stared the short boy down, making his stomach flip once more, his hands automatically falling into place, pressing against his belly.

“Someone who can’t even keep themselves healthy shouldn’t act so high and mighty. That’s why they look down on you.”

“Excuse me?”

Kageyama scoffed. “What did you come here for? To make a memory?”

It was Hinata’s turn to be pissed. “I came here to win, of course!”

The taller boy didn’t laugh, instead tilting his head as if to mock him before then turning his body and walking towards him, getting more and more annoyed by the second. “You make it sound easy.”

Hinata lowered his head. “I may not be that tall, but…I can jump!” Hinata exclaimed. “No match is a guaranteed loss, as long as we don’t give up-!”

“Not giving up isn’t as easy as it sounds!”

“...I’m finally making it on the court to play volleyball with six teammates.” Hinata said to him, ignoring Kageyama’s retort. “I’ll win the first round, then the second round… I’ll keep winning and winning! We’re going to give it our all!”

Their exchange ended with a staring contest between him and Kageyama before the taller boy gave in, scoffed and walked back to the gym. He felt light headed and dizzy yet better than he had earlier. Eventually, Izumi went to check on him and to bring him back into the gym for warmups before their game against Kitagawa started.

Of course, they didn’t win a single round. Shoyo knew it was inevitable seeing as he was the only one who knew how to play the game which wasn’t ideal for a team-based sport. However it still stung, the fact that he had managed to get a handful of points not able to console his hurting heart.

He walked off the court a loser.

Even so, he didn’t want to stop. Not now.

As the sun was setting, all the games finished and the teams leaving, Hinata noticed the Kitagawa team walk out of the gym from below the staircase and couldn’t help but run to the famous king of the court, tears in his eyes, and make a promise to him.

“I’m going to defeat you,” He cried out. “And stay on the court longest!”

Yes, that was his promise, his dream. To go to Karasuno highschool, to become the ace just as the little giant had done, and to defeat Kageyama and prove that he was more than just an inexperienced, short, naïve and childish little boy with dreams too wild to ever come true.

Well, it was almost his dream. 

_ “Last night, a mass murder had occurred at Karasuno Highshcool. Several people had been injured and twelve people were found dead, including all of the volleyball club and their manager…” _

Hinata could feel his heart shatter as he watched the news, homework completely forgotten. He didn’t know anyone from the school nor did he even go there yet he still felt terrified and deeply saddened, not only for the people who had died there but for the more selfish reason that he wouldn’t be able to achieve his dream of playing at Karasuno highschool.

The school was shut down not long after the news had released, forcing him to enroll into a different High School. Basing his decision off of the volleyball teams, he decided to go to Shiratorizawa after hearing about the power the school held on the court thanks to their ace player named Wakatoshi Ushijima. 

Of course, he had to work far harder than he did before, specifically, his grades needing some fixing and obviously improving on his volleyball skills but in the end it all paid off as he had been accepted into his school of choice.

Soon, he graduated Middle School, giving him more time to hone his skills in the sport before High School came and took him into its grasp.

\-------------------

Several weeks have gone by since he entered the school and joined their club. Hinata was far from one of the best players yet he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride, being able to play next to such strong and gigantic players despite his skill and his short stature. Even with the fun he was having, especially with him being able to learn more skills and get better at the game he loves so much, there was still a strong sense of “this isn’t right” in his mind, like he isn’t where he should be. He’s not supposed to wear red-violet and white, he’s supposed to be wearing black and orange. He’s not supposed to have good grades or be able to play volleyball very well, he’s supposed to have lower grades and be struggling to even receive. He’s not supposed to be in Shiratorizawa, he’s supposed to be in Karasuno.

These thoughts only seemed to get stronger as he walked his bike down an unfamiliar road, the sun nearly gone from the sky. It wasn’t until he felt a cold breeze pass by him that he realized the time.

“Shoot, did I get lost? Crap!” 

He texted his mom, saying that he might be late home, and continued to wander the area, trying to figure out where he was. It wasn’t until he turned his head to the right that he realised where he was.

A school stood before him, hiding the sun behind its walls and shadowing him in darkness. 

_ Karasuno Highschool…  _

Shoyo felt drawn to the place, as if it were a magnet and he was a piece of metal. 

This was where he was supposed to be. This was where he signed up to go to school and this is where he dreamed of being for the longest time. But all it took was one messed up person to ruin that for him. Not only for him, but for several other people, too. 

Hinata neared the gate as bitterness panged at his heart. He really wanted to go inside, see what could've been his future. See where his dream would have led him. But no, he-he couldn't. It's not allowed and he could get in trouble! 

_ 'But then again…'  _ He thought to himself as he parked his bike against the wall and grabbed the bars of the gate.  _ 'This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can't let it go to waste.' _

Using all the power he had in his limbs Hinata lifted his body up above the gates and over the wall until he found himself on the other side. A wave of anxiety crashed over him mixed with ripples of relief and excitement. He was finally going to see the place of his dreams! 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing over there!" A familiar voice called out to him. 

Hinata turned around and his eyes met with Kageyama's. 

"You're not supposed to go to that school," The black-haired spiker told him. "Get out!" 

"Why? It's not like I'm doing anything illegal." 

"Wh- You're literally… You're literally trespassing! That's illegal!" 

Hinata internally smacked himself in the head. "Well, there aren't any cops so therefore it's not illegal!" 

Kageyama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself. 

Suddenly, Hinata had an idea. 

"Hey, King!" 

"Don't call me that!" 

"Yeah, whatever, do you wanna join me over here?" Hinata asked. "I mean, you're concerned I'm going to do something bad so why not come with me. Think of it as…. being my chaperone?" 

Kageyama blinked for a moment, seemingly processing his offer. 

"Who knows, maybe we'll find some ghosts!" Hinata exclaimed to him, walking off. 

"W-Wait! I'm coming with you!" Kageyama yelled, climbing over the gate to follow the orange-haired boy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Random notes about character(s) in this chapter:
> 
> Hinata:  
> \- more skilled in volleyball than in canon  
> -has better grades than in canon  
> -still a dumbass but like... higher wisdom, around the same amount of intelligence doe  
> \- idk if i'll write him and Kage as a ship. Probably not in this specific fic but maybe, just maybe, in other fics if I write for this au then yes.  
> \- Idk but I think, based on the way just this chapter is written, imma make Hinata more daring than in canon. Idk if it'll actually be noticeable or if I'll actually do it but we'll see  
> 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated❤


End file.
